Danzando a la luz de la luna
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette se había alejado de todo después de que su corazón fuese roto por Félix, al volver a Francia como instructora de danza no pensó verle como uno de sus estudiantes. Ahora deberá aprender a sobrellevarlo aunque Félix tiene otras intensiones y como buen gato no la dejará ir. Felix x Bridgette


**Hola a todos, les traigo un one-shot de ésta pareja que no logro sacármela de la cabeza, es que son geniales, no lo duden. Y sin más que decir agradezcamos a todos lo que hacen posible esta maravillosa serie y también esperemos algún día poder ver algo de estos dos, sería genial! Bien, ante todo y sin más que decir COMENZAMOS!**

…

Danzando a la luz de la luna.

Capítulo único.

Ese día de otoño Bridgette se levantó en su departamento golpeando su reloj despertador, al levantarse fue directo al baño donde se vio al espejo y vio con una sonrisa como Tikki estaba encima de su cabeza dormida. La tomó entre sus manos y la colocó en la jabonera donde Tikki despertó y voló cerca de su portadora.

-Buenos días Bridgette, ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, dormí bien.- dijo sin mucho ánimo y Tikki entendió a qué se debía.

-¿Estás segura que hacerlo?

-No tengo opción, Marlene se sentía mal y nadie más quiso cubrirla, además así puedo ganar más y poder comprar algunas cosas que necesito.- abrió la llave del agua esperando a que se calentara y Tikki suspiró.

-Bridgette, ¿vas a estar bien?

-No lo sé, pero al menos puedo aparentar que sí.- al salir de la ducha se vistió con una falda café de botones al frente con cinturón que llegaba apenas a sus rodillas, una blusa negra sin mangas que marcaba muy bien su esbelto cuerpo, unas medias oscuras y unas zapatillas cerradas de tacón alto; se recogió su largo cabello con una coleta baja, tomó su bolso y una chaqueta beige antes de salir, Bridgette captaba miradas, ya no había rastro de aquella pequeña chica, ahora era una mujer de 24 años que había regresado a Francia para poder estar cerca de su familia. Llegó a la escuela de danza y saludó a unos compañeros de baile y a algunos alumnos. Llegó a su estudio y allí había ya un par de jovencitas de no más de 17.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser las alumnas de Marlene, ¿no? Déjame ver, tú eres Alice y tú Marie.

-Sí.- respondió la rubia.- Muchas gracias por aceptarnos es un honor que sea nuestra maestra.- Bridgette se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, no digan eso enfrente de Marlene por favor.

-Pero es cierto.- dijo la otra chica de piel morena.- Nosotras queríamos estar en su clase desde el principio pero nos dijeron que usted solo admitía unos pocos.

-Bueno, esperemos a que vengan los otros estudiantes para poder empezar, por mientras háblenme de ustedes, quiero conocerlas.- pasaron quince minutos hablando y las chicas le preguntaban a Bridgette varias cosas sobre ella, después de todo era de las mejores profesoras en ese lugar. Pronto su risa murió cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron tres varones agitados.

-Perdone la demora…- dijo Allan que apenas recuperaba el aliento.- Pe-Pero tuvimos un inconveniente y…

-No importa, lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez.- los tres varones al alzar la vista ven sorprendidos a su antigua compañera Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y el primero en esbozar una sonrisa es Claude.

-¡Brid!- se acercó a ella y no dudó en abrazarla, Allan es el siguiente en abrazarle pero de forma más suave.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un par de meses, creí que Allegra les había dicho.

-¿Es en serio?- Claude frunció el ceño.- No puede ser, me voy a casar con ella y no me dice nada, ¿qué clase de novia tengo?- Bridgette se ríe, sabía que quería darle la sorpresa de verla allí, pero detrás de todos con una expresión tan seria como recordaba estaba Félix Agreste, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron Bridgette frunció levemente el ceño molesta, no sólo con él sino consigo misma por sentir su corazón saltar al verle.

-Hola Félix, tiempo sin verte.

-Bridgette.- un minuto de silencio se formó entre ambos antes de que ella apartara la vista de él y les diese la espalda a todos.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar, yo seré su maestra de baile, vamos a aprender a bailar tango, espero que vengan preparados.- las chicas se acercaron a los varones y Bridgette sonrió al ver al menos que ellas tenían el entusiasmo para comenzar la clase.- Bien, lo primero será formar parejas, veamos… tú con él.- señaló a la morena con Claude.- Y tú… con él.- señaló a ambos rubios y Félix miró de reojo a su compañera de baile que parecía encantada con la decisión.- Allan, tú serás mi compañero así que ven.- el moreno avanzó nervioso mirando de reojo a su amigo que seguía teniendo esa expresión seria en su rostro, al llegar con Bridgette ella se quita su chaqueta dejando ver su bien marcada figura y de inmediato toma sus manos.- Vamos con la pose clásica, pon tu mano en mi cadera y la otra mano con la mía arriba.- al notar como Allan miraba a sus amigos ésta frunció el ceño y le hizo verle tomándole la barbilla.- Soy tu maestra, mírame a mí, todos tomen a sus parejas.- así lo hicieron y Bridgette al verlos se enfocó más en las chicas que en los varones, evitando mayormente Félix, se separó de Allan y se acercó a la pareja de Félix y tomó sus manos.- Más arriba las manos.- había sentido una corriente eléctrica atravesarle la mano cuando sintió su piel, de inmediato la alejó y fue hacia la grabadora donde colocó la primera pista.- Aquí no hay mucha ciencia, solo deben dejarse llevar por el ritmo, miren, escuchen y sientan.- comenzó el baile con sencillos pasos que al principio Allan pareció tener problemas pero al dejarse llevar todo fue más sencillo, parecía que se divertían y Bridgette asintió.- Muy bien, lo haces muy bien.

-Es que eres una grandiosa pareja de baile.

-¡Ay!- se detuvo Bridgette y vio como la rubia se separó de Félix y se tomaba el pie.

-¿Todo bien?

-Fue mi culpa.- dijo de inmediato Félix pero Bridgette apenas le dirigió la mirada, no quería perderse en esos ojos como antes.

-No pasa nada, nadie es "perfecto".- recalcó la palabra y se giró a la chica.- ¿Puedes seguir?- ella asintió y Bridgette sonrió aliviada.- Bien vamos a seguir.- cuando ya dominaron los pasos básicos Bridgette miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se separó de Allan.- Bien, terminó la clase, recojan sus cosas y los veré mañana.- las chicas se despidieron de Bridgette y los chicos se acercaron a éstas con excepción de Félix.

-Brid ¿quieres salir esta noche con nosotros como los viejos tiempos?- preguntó Claude y Bridgette le sonrió para negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Será otro día.

-Vamos Brid…- intentó convencerla Allan pero ella se negó.

-Lo siento, será para la próxima.- Allan suspiró y miró a Félix que no había dicho nada.

-Bueno, te dejamos, vamos Claude, debemos revisar algo.

-¿Eh? Pero es que…- se le llevó a rastras, Bridgette ya les había dado la espalda pensando que se habían marchado, toma el disco de la grabadora y casi se le cae de las manos cuando escucha la voz de Félix.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- ella intenta calmarse antes de voltear a verle, se veía muy apuesto, ya no era el mismo chico que conoció, se veía que había desarrollado más músculo a lo largo de los años y su ropa ya no era tan sobria como antes.

-Sí, hace mucho no nos vemos.- intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmar su loco corazón y que su lengua no se trabara.

-Pensé que te dedicarías a ser diseñadora de modas, no a dar clases de baile.- ella tomó aire y suspiró.

-Pasaron… cosas.

-¿Y te rendiste a tu sueño?- ella de inmediato frunció el ceño y le miró molesta.

-No renuncié, me bloquearon.- por un momento le pareció que Félix alzó las cejas pero fue casi imperceptible.- Antes de pelear con tu padre… Hawk Moth, supo mi identidad y me bloqueó todo acceso a la escuela de moda, y no sólo de Paris, era una eminencia en la moda y con solo una palabra aplastó mi sueño. Cuando le borramos la memoria con el máximo poder aún con la memoria borrada había quedado su restricción al mundo del diseño. Así que me dediqué a mi segunda pasión que es la danza. ¿Entiendes? No todos nos fue bien después de la batalla.- Félix parecía perplejo por lo que escuchó y ella le dio la espalda para acomodar todo de vuelta.

-Yo te hubiese ayudado de haber sabido.- Bridgette sintió en ese momento un sabor ácido instalarse en la boca del estómagó. Dejó a un lado la grabadora azotándola fuerte contra el único mueble del lugar y tomó su chaqueta para ponérsela.

-¡Oh vaya! Me falla la memoria. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no quería volver a saber nada más de mí?- le miró con todo el resentimiento que pudo.- Me dijiste tantas cosas apenas supiste quién era Félix, me pediste que desapareciera de tu vida y si no fuera poco me insultaste y dijiste una serie de sandeces que ahora no me puedo creer que no pude golpearte en ese entonces por decirlas.- tomó su bolso y se lo puso para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.- ¿Qué paaso con eso de que amarías a la chica detrás de la máscara no importando qué?

-Bridgette…

-Sal de aquí, las clases terminaron y debo cerrar.

-Bridgette, necesito decirte…- se acercó a Bridgette pero en ese momento Tikki salió de su bolso y le golpeó en la frente dejándole una marca justo en medio.

-¡No te acerques a Bridgette!

-¡Tikki!- Bridgette cerró la puerta para que nadie que pasara viera a su kwami.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Brid ya sufrió mucho por culpa de toda tu familia!

-¡Tikki!- la voz de Plagg se escuchó bajo la chaqueta de Félix que voló para abrazarla.- Te extrañé galletita…- pero Tikki le esquiva.- ¿Tikki?

-¡Hmph!- le voltea la cara a Plagg.- De ti no quiero saber nada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-También estoy enojada contigo como con tu portador.

-Tikki… mi galletita yo no tuve la culpa te lo juro.

-¡Hmph!

-Ya basta.- pidió Bridgette y tomó a Tikki entre sus manos.- Sal de aquí Félix, debo cerrar.

-Bridgette, si me permitieras decirte…

-¡No! No quiero escucharte, no valdría la pena después de tantos años, ahora vete.- el rubio entendió que no conseguiría nada ese día, Plagg entró en la chaqueta de su portador y después abrió la puerta.

-Solo quería decirte que el mayor error de mi vida fue dejarte ir.- salió de allí cerrando tras de sí y Bridgette limpió una lágrima traicionera, Tikki miró preocupada a su portadora.

-Brid…

-Estoy bien Tikki, estoy…- un sollozo salió de sus labios y sus rodillas no soportaron más y se doblaron.- Es tan cruel… es tan cruel y me odio por no poder odiarlo tanto como quisiera…- la kwami abrazó la cabeza de su portadora, la dejó llorar sabiendo que esas lágrimas no se comparaban con las de años antes cuando le rompieron el corazón.

Félix llegó a la mansión y pidió que no le molestaran, al llegar a su habitación no pudo evitar tomar lo primero que tenía en mano y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas furioso consigo mismo. Pateó, lanzó y golpeó todo cuanto pudo hasta dejar hecho un desastre su habitación. Pero no era suficiente para poder descargar su ira contra sí mismo. Se sentó en la cama llevando sus manos a su cara y cabello revolviéndolo hasta dejarlo al estilo de Chat Noir. Gritó sacándose todo sentimiento que tenía atorado en el pecho y se dejó caer en la cama aguantando las ganas de llorar. Cuando la vio se había quedado mudo, se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y moría de celos al ver como su amigo Allan era el afortunado en bailar con ella, pero no pensó que esa pequeña y patética excusa de charla se tornara así, ¿pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué cayera en sus brazos perdonando todo lo pasado?

Había sido un estúpido cuando se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Ladybug después de la pelea contra Hawk Moth, ambos heridos, confundidos pero salvados por el Guardián que les explicó tantas cosas sobre los miraculous. Pero él no podía creer que su amada Ladybug era su acosadora número uno, no quería creerlo. La insultó, negó tantas veces aquella realidad que tachó como horrible y cruel, le gritó y le pidió que nunca más se acercara a él, después de eso se largó de la casa del Guardián no importándole las lágrimas o heridas de Bridgette. Faltó una semana a la escuela por culpa de las heridas, su padre había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes de que su madre falleciera y se sentía feliz, Allan lo fue a visitar siendo el único que sabía su secreto. Cuando regresó a la escuela Allan y Claude se alegraron de verle pero Allegra le recibió con una fuerte bofetada. Se enteró que Bridgette se ausentaría una semana más en la escuela, cosa que no le importó, o eso creyó ignorando la leve molestia de su pecho. Pero después de esa semana vino otra, ya habiendo faltado Bridgette tres semanas a clases había sentido un gran cambio en su vida, no solo en su vida en la mansión que ahora era mucho mejor, sino en todo lo demás, se dio cuenta que extrañaba escuchar la risa de Bridgette, extrañaba ver sus brillantes ojos azules y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que le veía, extrañaba sus excentricidades, extrañaba su voz, la forma en que no se dejaba pisotear, su ánimo, extrañaba su sonrisa… la extrañaba a ella y se sentía vacío. No había salido a patrullar todo ese tiempo, tampoco había dormido bien en los últimos días sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, sabía que no podía seguir así, necesitaba verla aún como Ladybug. Pero al cumplir la cuarta semana la maestra les dio un anuncio que hizo que casi todos se entristecieran de inmediato y que para él fue una puñalada en el pecho.

 _-Siento decirles que Bridgette ya no estará con nosotros, sus tíos han dicho que estudiará en otra escuela lejos por cuestiones de salud._

El cambio fue notorio para todos, el salón ya no tenía esa chispa que hacía divertida y viva las clases, y Félix se dio cuenta que Bridgette era luz para todos. La única feliz con su partida había sido Claudia, la hija del alcalde, pero al demostrar esa alegría después de la noticia se convirtió en una paria de la sociedad estudiantil siendo alejada por todos. Preguntó a Allegra sobre Bridgette pero ella le alejó y negó con la cabeza diciendo que no sabía nada además que había sufrido un accidente y sus heridas no habían sanado bien en todo ese tiempo, cuando fue a buscarla a la cafetería donde vivía con sus tíos éstos se negaron a dejarle verla y le pidieron de la manera más amable que no volviese, se transformó en Chat Noir, la buscó solo para darse cuenta que su habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había nada excepto sus muebles vacíos de sus cosas o toques personales y unos maniquíes en una esquina, su ropa, sus fotografías, las tantas telas y dibujos habían desaparecido. La buscó con la esperanza de verla patrullando, gritó su nombre hasta quedarse afónico esa noche, buscó al Guardián y este le confirmó que ella ya se había marchado debido a la gravedad de sus heridas que fueron mucho peores que las de él, no sólo físicas sino también espirituales, y al parecer no iba a regresar. Lloró amargamente, quería decirle que lo sentía, que había sido un imbécil, que sí la amaba, pero ella ya se había ido.

Félix suspiró calmándose un poco y levantándose de la cama, ya era de noche y debía salir a patrullar.

-Plagg…

-Mi galletita me odia…- lloriqueó encima de un plato vacío.

-Lo sé, pero podrás arreglarlo.

-¿Arreglarlo? Ya sé. Si le llevo tu cabeza en bandeja de plata ¡seguro me perdona!

-¡No vayas a tales extremos lunático! Plagg, Transfórmame.- salió como Chat Noir a patrullar las calles de Paris, aquellas patrullas eran demasiado solitarias pero alguien debía seguir haciéndolas. Fue directo a la Torre Eiffel un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos cuando le pareció ver a los lejos una mancha roja que balanceaba sus pies en las vigas, su corazón se llenó de emoción, corrió y saltó con todas sus fuerzas pero al llegar…no había nadie, gritó frustrado y después de permanecer un rato allí se marchó pensando que había sido cosa de su imaginación. Lo que no vio fue que encima suya una mariquita se había escondido al verlo por sobre los tejados de lejos. Ladybug aguantó las ganas de llorar al verle, viniendo tantos recuerdos a su mente. Pero no quería recordar, quería olvidar para siempre.

Las lecciones siguientes fueron iguales que la primera, Bridgette seguía siendo pareja de Allan pero ahora sentía la mirada de Félix taladrarle a cada momento. Las razones de las lecciones era que Claude iba a casarse con Allegra y ella quería que aprendiera al menos un vals pero él quería algo más picante, cosa que le pareció demasiado tierno.

Faltaban días para la boda y Félix se sorprendió ese día de ver a Bridgette en un ajustado vestido corto de color rojo con una cola detrás, su cabello estaba recogido con una media coleta y una flor roja a un lado, su maquillaje era suave a excepción del labial rojo de sus hermosos y turgentes labios que quiso besar en ese instante. Al estar todos ella sonrió.

-Muy bien, ésta es una demostración de lo que es un auténtico tango. ¡Sam!- por la puerta apareció un apuesto joven de piel tostada y cabello rojizo, las chicas de inmediato gritaron ante lo guapo que era con aquella camisa abierta dejando ver su bien formado torso, él se acercó y se puso a lado de Bridgette dedicándole una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a Félix.- Él es Sam, o como le decimos aquí Sparrow, y ambos vamos a hacer la demostración de un baile de tango a nivel profesional. Marie, música por favor.- una de las chicas fue a la grabadora y la encendió, cuando la música comenzó ambos bailarines estaban alejados el uno del uno pero se fueron acercando con una cadencia hasta rodearse el uno el uno y rápidamente Bridgette fue tomada en la cintura en una vuelta pegando su cuerpo al del varón, Félix apretó los puños al ver la cercanía en ese baile, entre giros y movimientos no le hacía nada de gracias ver como ese tipo en un momento acariciaba las caderas de Bridgette y en otro la alzaba para acariciar sus piernas y pegar su rostro a su busto. Allan fue quien captó el humor de su amigo y le tomó del hombro antes de que hiciera una tontería, puesto que ese baile le parecía demasiado sensual e íntimo, suponía que al ver a su antiguo amor bailar con otro así no le hacía nada de gracia. Al terminar todos aplauden a excepción de Félix que fulminó con la mirada al bailarín, Bridgette se sintió incómoda como si hubiese hecho algo malo al poner la vida de su amigos en peligro pero después de sacudir la cabeza un poco sonríe a todos.- Bien, comencemos la clase, gracias Sam.

-Cuando quieras preciosa.- habló por primera vez el chico con una voz ronca que hizo que las chicas suspiraran enamoradas. Cuando se fue todos comenzaron con sus parejas pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando la rubia se quejó y miró a Félix molesta.

-¡Me ha pisado fuerte!

-Fue un accidente.

-¡No es cierto!- Bridgette se acerca a intervenir.

-Paren los dos.- miró a Félix de reojo y después a la rubia.- ¿Crees poder seguir bailando?

-¡No! No lo quiero de pareja.

-Bueno pues…- miró a la morena que parecía poner cara de espanto y suspiró.- Bien, cambiemos.- no le gustaba la idea pero no iba a hacer sufrir a otra chica con Félix.- Félix aquí conmigo.- éste avanzó hacia ella sin problemas, ella adoptó la pose normal y sintió como la pego más a su cuerpo apenas la tomó de la cintura, ella intentó esconder su sonrojo.- Comencemos.- para su sorpresa Félix comenzó a dejarse llevar con movimientos elegantes y casi…felinos pero no se separó de ella a excepción de algunas veces por el baile y aprovechaba para acariciar su cuerpo de una manera tan sensual que ella sintió pronto su cara arder y su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, ¡maldición! Si alguien le hubiese dicho en el pasado que Félix la tocaría así se hubiese desmayado de seguro, se estaban quemando, literalmente estaban en llamas. Cuando la pista terminó ella se separó de Félix como si desease huir de él y se dirigió a la grabadora. No podía verle a la cara y menos con todo lo que sentía dentro.

-Por hoy dejemos la clase hasta aquí, lo han hecho muy bien.- todos salieron de allí, pero Félix tardó en irse, cuando no había nadie comenzó a caminar también a la salida.

-Te estaré esperando afuera my lady. Y espero poder expresarte de otra forma mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- ella le miró y pudo ver una leve sonrisa en el rubio.

-Aunque el baile me pareció de lo más expresivo.- las mejillas de Bridgette se colorearon y apretó los puños.

-E-El t-tango es a-sí, no te e-e-emociones.- se maldijo en silencio ante su tartamudeo, él no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cuando se fue ella arregló todo, cerró pero recordó lo que le dijo que estaría esperando afuera y negó con la cabeza, por lo que volvió a abrir y se encerró en el salón para transformarse en Ladybug y salir por la ventana. Bien, lo admitía, aquello era de cobardes pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le viera después de ese baile que le dejó más que una calentura momentánea. Escaló gracias a su yoyo los edificios cercanos y al estar un poco lejos suspiro de alivio, alivio que le duró poco.

-Miau, ¿pero qué trae el viento? Una linda mariquita.- al ver entre las sombras los brillantes ojos de Chat Noir no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva.

-No te me acerques Chat.

-Pero my lady, este gato prometió esperar por usted.- ella le miró molesta por aquella actitud.

-¡Yo no quiero que me acompañes!- de un ágil movimiento la tuvo de frente sujetándola de la cintura impidiéndole reaccionar.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte así.- Ladybug tarda en reaccionar y le empuja jalando su yoyo y huyendo de él, no tardó en darse cuenta que el felino la seguía con aquella agilidad que le caracterizaba, no, no, no quería que le siguiera y averiguara dónde vivía, por lo que se desvió de su camino de repente y comenzó a tomar ventaja, por corto tiempo, ya lo sentía cerca de ella otra vez, así que al ver un callejón desolado y un depósito de basura su desesperación pudo más. Chat Noir llegó al punto donde había estado su lady miró con sus ojos de gato el callejón y después se fue, Ladybug salió de ese cubo de basura con restos de comida en todo su cuerpo, incluso había una rata comiéndose quién sabe qué cosa y su estómago se sintió débil.

-Voy a vomitar…- salió con cuidado y se fue de allí. Al llegar a su departamento la transformación terminó y Tikki miró a Bridgette un poco molesta.

-¿Era necesario el cubo de basura?

-¡Lo siento! Entre en pánico Tikki.

-Necesito un baño…

-Ya somos dos…- ambas ingresaron al baño, el aroma a fresas y cítricos se mezcló en el lugar calmando y limpiando a ambas, después de un rato Tikki salió de su tinita improvisada.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo saldré en unos momentos. Come todas las galletas que quieras.- dijo Brid desde su tina con un trapo encima de los ojos. Tikki salió del baño tarareando una melodía cuando se topa con unos ojos felinos, iba a gritar pero el gato la atrapa entre sus manos y retira su transformación. Bridgette sale después de unos minutos vistiendo una bata de seda que ella misma hizo pareciendo un kimono y una toalla enrollada en su cabeza. Tarareó una melodía como Tikki había hecho, fue a la cocina deseando hacerse un emparedado con todo y dormir como una bendita después. Pasó a la cocina de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento, enciende las luces y casi le da un ataque al ver a Félix sentado en el sillón de su sala.- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Te seguí.- respondió de una manera tan casual que eso hizo que las mejillas de Bridgette se encendieran tanto de ira como por la vergüenza por estar casi desnuda frente a él.

-Largo.

-Bridgette, tenemos que hablar.

-¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero ver!

-No hasta que hablemos.- se levantó del asiento decidido a no irse.

-No tenemos ¡nada! De qué hablar, me lo dejaste muy claro hace años Félix, no voy a tener la misma plática contigo ahora.

-My lady…

-¡Cállate! No te quiero escuchar, no te quiero ver, cuando terminen sus clases no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

-Pues te seguiré buscando aunque no quieras.

-¡Bien! Pues entonces me largaré de aquí y no podrás volver a verme nunca más.- como si esa amenaza hubiese surtido efecto en Félix éste avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos.

-¡Tú no te iras!

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

-¡Bridgette! ¡No te irás de nuevo! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma Félix Agrest…!- Félix la acalló con un beso, Bridgette tardó en reaccionar, al querer separarse Félix profundizó ese beso tomándola de la nuca y abrazándola a él con toda su fuerza, no la dejaría ir, no importando cuánto peleara, no importando si la lastimaba, ella se quedaría. Pelearon en ese beso, ella mordió el labio de Félix haciéndolo sangrar haciendo que solo por un segundo se separara de ella pero él volvió a contraatacar haciendo que ese beso supiera a menta, hierbabuena y sangre. Pero poco a poco Bridgette se dejó llevar, ambos ahogaron un gemido cuando sus bocas se abrieron más y empezaron a reconocer el sabor del otro, su cuerpo comenzó a ceder y al sentirla más débil él igual aflojó su agarre para que fuera más cómodo para ella. Al separarse de ese beso el labio de Félix estaba muy lastimado pero eso no le importó, miró a Bridgette que quiso rehuir de su mirada avergonzzada pero él no la dejó tomándola del mentón. Ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración y Bridgette es la primera que parece hacer una frase coherente.- Te odio…- él lanza una tenue exclamación y la volvió a abraza, era siempre tan terca.

-Te amo...- Bridgette se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y sus mejillas ardieron de inmediato, sabía que no podía separarse pero lo intentó, aquello era un sueño, debía de serlo y era demasiado cruel. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.- ¿Bridgette?

-Esto es tan injusto… cuando despierte…cuando despierte todo esto no existirá.

-Brid…

-¡No me hables! ¡Esto es cruel! Demasiado cruel…ya no quiero escucharte piedad… ya no, este sueño es una tortura…- una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Félix, pensaba que todo era una sueño, pues bien, su labio roto no era para nada obra de un sueño, le dolía mucho. Claro que se sintió mal el ver cómo lloraba y sollozaba al creer todo eso mentira pero también creyó que era demasiado adorable que tuviese esa idea.

-No es un sueño, y de verdad te amo, me di cuenta tarde pero es lo que siento, te amo.- ella negó con la cabeza aun creyendo que estaba en un sueño, suspiró y tomó su rostro para agacharse un poco y verla a los ojos, era tan pequeña, ahora se daba cuenta que los tacones era lo que le daban altura.- ¿No me crees? Bien, porque en ese caso pienso hacerte tantas cosas hasta que no creas que estas soñando.- los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron de par en par no creyendo aquella situación, se gritaron, se besaron y ahora ¿quería hacerle el amor? ¿Cómo es que todo eso dio un giro tan drástico? Ella debería estar enojada con él pero pareciera que ese odio fue lanzado hasta el fondo de algún baúl y encerrado con llave.- Y mientras te demuestro eso te repetiré que te amo hasta que no podamos más…- el rostro de Bridgette era un tomate, no había ningún espacio de su piel en blanco pero lo que no se esperó fue ver un hilo de sangre caer de la nariz de Bridgette y pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de desmayarse.- ¡Bridgette!- la tomó en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, en ese momento lo kwamis aparecieron y Tikki al ver a su portadora así no pudo evitar ver con odio a Félix mientras Plagg intentaba calmarla.

-¡Tikki! Calma, no es lo que parece… ¿verdad?- pregunto Plagg viendo con duda a su portador.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A BRIDGETTE?!- gritó furiosa la kwami cuya cara ahora era de un morado más intenso que el de Nooroo.

Cuando Bridgette despertó estaba en su sofá, se preguntó qué hacía allí y por qué tenía tanta hambre, pero al sentarse casi le da un infarto al ver a Félix y a Plagg sentados en el sillón con una hinchazón en la mejilla como si los hubiesen golpeado con un gran puño en la cara. No podía creer lo que veía y Tikki estaba en la mesa de centro mirando a ambos con rabia.

-¿Qué…pasó?

-¡Bridgette!- Tikki voló hacia su portadora y la abrazó en su mejilla pero Bridgette no quitaba la vista del kwami ni su portador.- No te preocupes, yo te cuide todo este tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú hiciste eso?- señaló a los dos varones y Tikki se cruzó de bracitos.

-Se lo merecían.

-¡Yo no! ¡ÉL!- gritó Plagg molesto con la mejilla hinchada.- ¡Este bestia tuvo la culpa de todo! ¡Es un baboso hormonal que no sabe controlarse!

-Plagg ya cállate.- le dijo molesto Félix intentando ocultar el daño con su mano. Bridgette no supo cómo, pero esa escena le hizo destornillarse de la risa frente a todos, hacía tanto tiempo no reía así de fuerte, cuando terminó se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Félix con una sonrisa más sincera y tranquila. Se sintió liberada de algún modo.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar.- Félix al verla le pareció más hermosa pero ahora tenía que concentrar su cerebro y corazón y no su libido o deseos de arrancarle gemidos en sus labios. Esa noche cerrarían sus heridas.

El tan esperado día de la boda llegó, fue una ceremonia preciosa y conmovedora en que el novio fue quien aguantó las ganas de llorar, ya anocheciendo la recepción fue alivio y diversión para todos. Bridgette vistiendo precioso vestido azul de manga larga hecho por ella misma y el cabello trenzado, abrazó a la novia deseándole lo mejor, Allegra en cambio parecía que no deseaba dejarle ir con ese abrazo.

-¿Y cómo han ido hasta ahora Brid?- susurró Allegra, aquello debía ser una broma.

-Decidimos empezar de cero.

-Es un idiota, ¿en serio te gusta?

-Ahora no lo sé, mi antiguo amor murió hace tantos años, ahora estoy intentando un nuevo amor y no me desagrada.- quiso separarse pero Allegra se lo impedía.

-Quiero saberlo, ¿eres feliz?

-Por ahora sí.- Allegra sonrió y apretó más ese abrazo.

-Si te hace algo llámame y estaremos mi esposo y yo listos para patearle ese perfecto trasero.- Bridgette no pudo evitar reír.

-Oh, sí. Tiene un trasero perfecto.- Allegra al fin se separara para ver a su amiga y Bridgette se da cuenta de la barbaridad que dijo.- No, no, no, no quise decir eso, Allegra.

-¡Le voy a decir!

-¡No! ¡Allegra! ¡No quiero dejar a Claude viudo!

-¡Repítelo!

-¡Noooooo!- no lejos de allí Félix tomaba una copa de champagne mirando a Bridgette que parecía querer quitarse a la novia de encima. Cuando siente la mano de Allan en su hombro.

-¿Ya felicitaste al novio?

-Ya lo hice, me preguntó cuánto dinero le dejare.- Allan se rió fuerte.

-Es normal, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo.- Félix le miró un poco molesto.- Ya, calma. Pero me alegro ver que las cosas al fin van tomando el curso que debía llevar desde hace tiempo. Claude y Allegra casados, tú y Bridgette iniciando una relación y yo sigo como el soltero más codiciado.

-No estamos en una relación, por ahora somos amigos.

-Se empieza por algo. No creo que tarden mucho en formalizar y si no lo haces eres un idiota.- Félix sonrió de lado.- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

-Lo hice, es una pena no regresar los años anteriores para que ella estudiase diseño pero mi padre ahora quiere darle una ayuda por el error que cometió, fue un poco difícil inventarle una buena historia. No sé qué vaya a pasar o qué decisión tomará Bridgette pero sea la quesea será la correcta y le apoyaré.

-Eres único Félix, aunque eso ya lo sabe, no cualquiera se viste con cuero negro sin parecer una loca por las noches.- Félix ahora le dedica una mueca de disgusto a su amigo haciéndole partirse de la risa.

-¡Hora del ramo!- todas las mujeres corrieron al ver como la novia se paraba encima de una silla y se daba la vuelta para lanzar el ramo, todos sabían que aquello iba a ser una masacre. Félix se sorprendió de ver a Bridgette alejarse de la multitud y dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Brid, ¿no vas a participar?- preguntó Allan igual de sorprendido que Félix pero ella negó.

-No, creo que si me he de casar será a su tiempo y no cuando un ramo me lo diga. Además, no creo salir viva de allí vi a una con los tacones en las manos lista para clavarlos en los ojos.- ambos varones sintieron un escalofrío. Allegra lanzó el ramo, todas se lanzaron para atraparlo revotando por el fino candelabro hasta caer encima de un rubio que lo tomó no creyendo aquello, Bridgette se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Felicidades Féliix.- se burló Allan.- Sabía que el cuero negro era por algo.- ahora Félix tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¿Quieres ver a este gato vestido de cuero dejarte colgado en ropa interior en la Torre Eiffel? Sería divertidísimo ver cómo la gente ve tus miserias.

-¡Hey! ¡No te metas conmigo! Y mi mercancía es buena y grande, yo no tengo la culpa que tengas una maldita boa en tus pantalones.- Bridgette que estaba tomando una copa escupió todo el contenido y se sonrojó.

-¡Ya cállense idiotas!- estaban tan inmersos que no notaron cuando comenzó la tradición de lanzar la liga de la novia y ésta terminó por caer en la copa de Bridgette. Allan al ver eso miró a Félix y a Bridgette y los tomó de los brazos para juntarlos.

-El destino ha hablado.- dijo para dejarlos algo sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Enseguida el baile entre el novio y la novia inició, pero no el baile tradicional, sino un tango que elevó voces y la temperatura del lugar. Bridgette miró orgullosa a ambos bailar cuando siente como Félix la toma de la mano y la lleva a los jardines del lugar alejándola de todos, al llegar a un lugar solitario miró al rubio confundida.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Tenemos algo más pendiente.- de repente la música suena y puede ver a ambos kwamis sentados encima de una grabadora, Plagg con un queso en manos y Tikki con un adorno rosa encima de su cabeza, ella se rió y no dudó mucho en tomar la mano de Félix y pegar sus cuerpos en aquel candente baile.

-Has mejorado…

-Tengo una maestra que me enseñó, y espero me siga enseñando solo a mí.- dan una vuelta y Félix la sujeta de la pierna y la enrolla en su cadera.

-No puedo hacer eso, pero puedo darte clases privadas.

-Me gusta más…- ambos se besaron de forma apasionada no deseando separarse jamás, pero la música se termina y ambos sonríen cómplices.

-Mira Félix, la luna, se dice que quien baila un tango a la luz de la luna augura un gran amor.

-Ya lo había escuchado, pero te faltó decir una cosa.

-¿A sí?

-Pasión, auguran amor y pasión bichito.

-Gato tonto.

-Yo también te quiero my lady.- ambos comenzaron a regresar y Tikki y Plagg contemplan la luna dejando a sus portadores.

-Es una noche tan hermosa.- dijo Tikki con un gran suspiro.

-Y esto se pone mejor. Galletita, ¿me perdonaste?

-Sí Plagg, logramos que nuestros portadores estuvieran juntos, tal y como debe ser.

-Y nosotros también.

-Eso es cierto.- se rió Tikki y Plagg se come su queso de un bocado y presiona el botón de la grabadora para encenderla.

-Mi lady, ¿me concede esta pieza?- Tikki se sonroja como puede y toma la mano de Plagg.

-Siempre Plagg.

Ambos kwamis bailaron al son del tango mientras ambos portadores comenzaban de nuevo a forjar su camino. Para todos fue una boda de lo más interesante y más al ver como Allegra después de una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su sistema se puso a hablar de las virtudes de su esposo en la cama y el cómo su amiga necesitaba que don trasero perfecto le hiciera también el favor en cualquier posición que a su salvaje imaginación se le ocurriese. Bridgette quiso morirse pero el ego felino de Félix creció esa noche ya pensando todo lo que podría hacer con Bridgette con una sonrisa perversa. Y después de la boda se dice que vieron a los héroes de Paris bailando un tango por toda la ciudad a la luz de la luna.

…

 **Si llegaron hasta acá gracias por leer mi historia, en serio se los agradezco y espero les haya gustado de todo corazón. Por favor nada de tomatazos ni golpes, los únicos tomates que acepto son imágenes o almohadas con la imagen de Nathaniel X3 So cute tomato! …. Ajum! Bien, por favor dejen reviews, me encanta leerlos, gracias en serio. Y saludos a todos no importando de donde seamos las letras y las buenas historias nos unen. En fin, sin más que decir, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente historia! XD**


End file.
